Whatever It Takes
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: Someone from Lindsay's past she thought she had left behind returns and kills her sisters. Can she keep herself out of trouble as she searches for the killer? D/L
1. Chapter 1

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would have been more to the season finale than Mac driving away with some deluded bank robber i.e. Lindsay and Danny tearfully making up and getting married, etc.

Chapter 1

It is a dark night in New York. In an expensive hotel suite, two sisters are sleeping. As they slumber, a dark figure unlocks the door and pulls out a gun. As he shoots one, her sister wakes up and opens her mouth to scream. She is shot too, before she alerts anyone to the killer's presence. He leaves, closing the door on the horror that she has just created.

--

Lindsay Monroe awoke to her cellphone beeping at her. She groaned and flipped it open, cursing the murderers and criminals of New York City.

"Monroe."

"Sorry to wake you, Linds, but we got a murder at the Plaza Hotel. Think you can meet me there?"

"Yes, Stella." Lindsay hung up and forced herself out of bed.

--

Lindsay got out of her car and drank the last of her coffee. She looked up at the Plaza Hotel. Even in the early hours, people in fancy suits were coming in and out, either on cellphones or reading newspapers. She showed her badge to the receptionist and was directed to the fifteenth floor.

After a short trip in the elevator, Lindsay stepped out into the hallway, and saw yellow tape blocking off a doorway. Stella came out, holding a camera.

"Hey Linds! I had just started documenting. Two girls, roughly late twenties, found dead by the maid. Gunshot wounds to heads, looks like they were both asleep when they were killed."

Lindsay stepped under the tape and into the hotel room. She saw the familiar faces of the two girls, lying lifeless on their beds, and collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Stella turned and saw Lindsay, curious as to what had caused her to be so upset. She helped the younger CSI up, and into a seat in the hallway.

"Lindsay, what is it? Do you know them, or something? Please, you have to tell me."

Lindsay stopped sobbing for a few minutes and looked up at Stella. "Of course I know them. They're my sisters." She burst into tear again, leaving Stella speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stella couldn't believe what she had just heard. For a start, it was the first she had heard of Lindsay having any siblings.

"I had no idea that they were even in New York," sobbed Lindsay. "We had talked about them coming over to visit, but nothing was actually decided."

Stella took a deep breath. She knew that Lindsay would hate what she had to say next.

"Lindsay, I'm really sorry, but…as you're a family member, we can't really allow you to work this case. I understand that you want to, but -?"

"Want to? I don't want to, I have to!" exploded Lindsay. "I will work this case, and you and the rest of the NYPD can't stop me."

"You didn't let me finish," said Stella. "If you work the case, any evidence you collect will be inadmissible in court, and the guy who did this will walk free. You want to catch him, right?"

Lindsay nodded tearfully.

"I promise you Lindsay, I will catch this guy, whatever it takes."

--

Danny held the camera up to his eyes and snapped what felt like the millionth photo of the deli, that had been robbed earlier that day. The owner stood behind the counter, watching Danny's every move. HE thanked the gods as his cellphone rang loudly.

"Messer."

"Danny, it's Stella. Can you meet me at the Plaza Hotel?"

"Sure, why?"

"It's about Lindsay. She kind of needs you."

Danny's heart sank, as images of Lindsay, lying in hospital, close to death, filled his brain. He shook his head, and focused on the conversation.

"Sure, I'll be there as fast as I can."

As Danny hung up and made his way out to the car, he prayed that the images in his head weren't about to become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny came out of the elevator and looked around for his wife. He saw her sitting in a chair, accompanied by Stella, who had her arm around her. He ran over to Lindsay and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "I'm here for you now."

Lindsay started to calm down a little, and sat back down. Danny, looked at Stella, confused. She took him inside the hotel room, where the Monroe sisters were lying lifeless on their beds.

"Oh my God," whispered Danny. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the wallets that were on the dressing table. Both had identical ID cards inside, except for the names - one read Anna Monroe, the other read Rebecca Monroe. He looked at the date of birth. The girls were only 22 years old.

"Did you ever meet them?" asked Stella. Danny nodded.

"They were bridesmaids at our wedding. I never really spoke to them properly though."

He ripped of his latex gloves and went back outside to his wife. She smiled weakly as he neared her.

"Lindsay, I think you should maybe get away from here. It's a lot of stress for you, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, ok?"

"Why are you whispering, Danny?" asked Lindsay. "They'll find out eventually, so we might as well tell them now."

"We will, I promise," said Danny. "We just need to wait for the right time."

Lindsay nodded tearfully, and left the crime scene, hand in hand with Danny. She took one last look over her shoulder before leaving, at the place where her sisters took their last breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay ran her fingers through her curly hair, sighing as she clicked "search". For the past hour and a half, she had been working on unsolved cases, going through every last piece of evidence, big or small. Just because she couldn't help find justice for her sisters didn't mean she couldn't help other people.

As the computer flashed yet another "No Match", Lindsay was surprised to hear angry voices in the corridor. They sounded familiar. She looked out and saw a middle-aged couple arguing with Mac. A teenage girl almost identical to Lindsay stood at their side, her face tear-stained.

"Mom! Dad!"

Lindsay ran towards her parents and was pulled into a tight hug by her mother. Lindsay burst into sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," she sobbed. "I promised you that I would always look after them, I've let you down."

Mrs Monroe stroked Lindsay's hair. "It's alright Lindsay. You couldn't have done anything."

They eventually broke apart. Lindsay ruffled her younger sister's hair, but instead of the usual protests and moaning, her sister threw her arms around Lindsay's neck.

After most of the sobbing had subsided, Mac began to talk. "Mr and Mrs Monroe, I'd like to thank you for coming. I'm very sorry for your loss -"

"We're not here for a holiday, Mr Taylor," interrupted Mr Monroe. "My wife and I have come here to take Lindsay home. She and Olivia will be safer back in Montana, where we can keep an eye on them."

Lindsay turned to stare at her mother in disbelief. "But Mom, my whole life is here in New York! You expect me to leave my friends, my job, my husband, when I can look after myself?"

"Danny is welcome to come with us," said Mrs Monroe. "Now come, we have a hotel suite to check into, and our flight leaves tomorrow."

Lindsay sullenly followed her mother down the corridor, turning to mouth an apology to Mac.

--

Mrs Monroe ushered Lindsay into the hotel suite, which had obviously cost a lot of money. A large plasma TV was hung on the wall, and the coffee table was made of glass. The French doors opened out onto a large balcony, which looked out over the city.

Lindsay suddenly felt sick. She didn't belong here, she belonged back home, with Danny. An idea suddenly hit her.

"Mom, I'm going to go and get something to eat. I'll be right back, okay?"

"It's fine, honey, I'll call room service. You just sit down and rest -"

"No Mom, I…I want to go by myself. I could use a walk, you know, to clear my head a little."

She left the room before her mother could protest, and ran down the hallway. Once out of the elevator, she ran out of the lobby and into the streets of New York. It felt amazing, to be free once more.

She decided to take a shortcut back home that Danny had once shown her, through an alley. It should be safe enough; after all, it was broad daylight. She set off down the alley, but had the strangest feeling that someone was behind her. It was only as a cloth smelling strongly of chloroform was clamped to her mouth that she realised her mistake. The last thing she saw was the back of a van, before all went dark.

A/N: What will happen to Lindsay? Will she survive? If I get at least 10 more reviews then who knows, I might update soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in ages! Hope you enjoy it! (How amazing was Greater Good? Baby Girl Messer is so unbelievably cute!)

Olivia glanced nervously at the door. There was no way her parents were going to willingly let her out, but Lindsay had somehow managed it.

"She's taking a long time," Mrs Monroe wondered aloud. Olivia shifted guiltily from one foot to the other. She knew fine well that Lindsay hadn't just gone downstairs, but her mother didn't need to know that. Not right now, anyway.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mac glanced through the photos for what felt like the millionth time. There was absolutely nothing here that could get a conviction. As his cellphone began ringing, he sighed wearily and answered it.

"Taylor," he mumbled, almost asleep.

"Mr Taylor? Um, it's Olivia, Lindsay's sister."

He sat up straight. "Olivia? Why are you whispering?"

Olivia hesitated. "Well, I'm using my sister's cell and I don't want my parents to hear. See, Lindsay went downstairs about a half hour ago, and she… she hasn't come back yet."

Mac groaned; this was exactly like Lindsay. He turned his attention back to Olivia. "Listen Olivia, I need you to look through Lindsay's cell. If you see any suspicious messages, or a number that appears frequently in her call log, forward it to me. Tell your parents that Lindsay has her cell, but turned it off because she went to clear her head. Got all of that?"

"I think so," Olivia replied. Mac hung up, feeling even more worn out than before. Why did he get the feeling that this case was going to cause him a lot of trouble…


End file.
